


【KT】愛豆偷偷談戀愛（完結）

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 靈感來自小時候看過的漫畫：愛情火辣辣全架空，bug請忽略日本知名明星堂本光一 x 頭號粉絲高中生堂本剛
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

晚上十點多帝劇附近的街道有名穿著高中生制服的女子徘徊著，不時確認手機螢幕上顯示的時間，按照買來的情報，這幾分鐘內等待的目標應該就要出現了。

「啊！抱歉抱歉！」

皺著眉頭盯著手機的人沒發現走到街角，與轉彎處突然出現的男子對撞。

「妳沒事吧？」對著跌倒在地的女高中生伸出手。

全身上下黑色運動服裝扮還帶著黑色口罩，但從瀏海透出目光如炬的雙眼絕對不會錯，這人是當今最難買到票的舞台劇座長堂本光一！

「唉呀、嘶…腳好痛…」

跌坐在地上的女高中生臉色發白、圓滾滾的眼眸泛起淚光，修長的手指摀著腳踝裝模作樣的搓揉。

「腳扭傷了嗎？」堂本光一不動聲色觀察女子動作，明明知道她是裝的，卻忍不住想繼續看下去「我工作室就在附近，先去擦個藥吧？」 

「你不會想趁機對我怎麼樣吧…」

依舊是楚楚可憐的模樣，微咬住下唇露出小虎牙，擔憂的眼神閃爍著一絲喜悅。

堂本光一沒有戳破她的偽裝，稍微用力把她從地上拉起，讓女高中生可以倚靠他手臂慢慢走。  
稍微觀察了下她的長相，圓潤的臉龐白皙肌膚、靈動的圓眸透出純真帶點慾望的流光，身高比自己矮兩公分左右，從手臂上感受到靠過來的胸部柔軟，再往後看了眼渾翹的臀部，堂本光一暗算著被小虎牙咬時的疼痛能不能接受，以及不能在肌膚上留下痕跡。  
\--  
「關燈好嗎？」

怯懦懦躺在黑色床鋪中央用手撐起上身，女高中生雙腿內八夾緊制服裙擺快遮不住絕對領域、小腿肚上還穿著白色的襪子，上衣水手服蝴蝶結已經散落在床單上，有些羞澀的手抓胸口擋著。

「我想看著吱呦啊～」

堂本光一脫去上身運動服露出結實胸膛，雙手撐在床鋪的地方微微下陷、手筋浮現展示著男性魅力，脫去室內脫鞋往床中央爬。

「小光好壞──人家害羞～」

抓著枕頭遮住半張臉，被喚做吱呦的女高中生臉頰紅潤像顆正要熟成的蘋果，軟甜嗓音撒嬌，在堂本光一俯瞰她時伸出手意思意思推了下結實的胸膛。

「害羞什麼？這裡沒有其他人在啊…」

瞇起眼眸攫住放在胸膛上的手，修長手指有些涼，忍不住拉起放在唇邊親吻。

「人家胸小…」

可愛的三角小嘴垂了下來，羽睫半垂掩飾圓眸裡的不安。

「我不介意的…貧乳大喜歡…」

唇邊有些鬍渣摩娑著吱呦的手指、把食指尖含入口中用舌尖輕舔。

「我、」手指傳遞來的酥癢感令人無法思考，咬了咬下唇意亂情迷的說「關燈我比較放的開！」 

下一秒房間裡的燈光全暗，只有月光勉強透過薄紗布簾進到室內，依稀能瞧見對方輪廓但全黑的環境更放大彼此聽覺和觸覺。

「吱呦該不會是第一次吧…」

在吱呦的堅持下用背後式姿勢，下腹墊著柔軟枕頭，除了制服襯衫被脫去外、制服裙子只願意被捲起且內褲不能完全脫掉。

堂本光一撫摸緊澀的穴口溫柔按壓，內心竊笑著，這傢伙未免也太小看大人了。

「才、才不是！」差點裝了老半天的聲音就轉成男音，跪趴撅高臀部的人緊張抓住床單，努力放鬆身體肌肉。

「摸了這麼久還是不夠濕啊…」

「啊──」

隱忍話中笑意，堂本光一吻上那緊澀穴口，剛才探入半截指頭發現清理的很乾淨，所以大膽的伸入舌頭舔弄。

被舌頭侵入的甬道瞬間緊縮起來，在舌頭靈巧舔弄下不時收縮、夾不住靈動舌頭的嫩肉顫抖著，電流般酥麻快感一波又一波從下身往全身擴散，藉由津液流入潤滑略澀的甬道。

知道吱呦在隱瞞著什麼，堂本光一也就不戳破，吻了老半天抽離後用高舉的粗硬抵在濕潤穴口滑動，雙手放在渾圓臀瓣兩側往內推夾住莖身，模仿抽插動作的過程傘部有意無意抵弄滑過穴口，引起陣陣收縮。

吱呦忍不住想迎合堂本光一的動作，腰部小弧度擺動著、抵在枕頭上的性器早已濕漉漉，但他又不敢伸手撫弄，深怕隱藏這麼久的男生身分被識破。

「吱呦不是說關燈會更放的開嗎？」

上身貼在沁著薄汗的背部，還在成長的身體略顯單薄，的確和女孩子沒什麼太大差別。堂本光一手掌撫摸著吱呦光潔背部，薄繭掃過敏感背部引起吱呦陣陣輕喘和抽蓄，仰起頭頸發出甜膩呻吟。

「小光快點進來嘛～」

在看不清楚對方面部表情下，吱呦大膽說出練習過幾次的句子，說完臉頰隨即燒紅到耳尖，心臟狂跳不已。

「嗚──」

粗硬的性器才插入前端就使吱呦顫抖不已，比想像中的還要大跟粗，淚水從眼眶掉落，但他不敢哭出聲。

「吱呦好緊喔－放鬆點…」

生澀的穴口緊緊啣著粗硬，堂本光一忍不住重重吐氣，放慢推進動作，已經進入的傘部被甬道牢牢吸附著，每推進一吋都能感受到拓展的嫩肉再次纏繞，全根沒入時堂本光一也滿身大汗。

「哈啊──啊－」

漫長的拓張過程吱呦差點痛暈過去，可是想到終於和喜愛許久的愛豆上床了，內心的狂喜讓疼痛減低不少，努力張開大腿使撅著的臀部能往堂本光一更加靠攏。

發現吱呦意圖時堂本光一先是攬住他腰克制動作，才發現腰肢也太纖瘦，摸到柔軟腹部撫摸幾下後往上摸到胸部，雖然沒有女性乳房但胸膛的肉有些柔軟，摸起來觸感不錯。

「別、別一直揉…」

深怕被戳破真相，吱呦不安的伸手想扳開堂本光一不安分的手，卻使堂本光一更加變本加厲搓揉乳珠，還反過手抓住吱呦的手要他自行揉捏。

「小光動一動…」

不知過了多久，吱呦發現身後的堂本光一始終保持插入的姿勢卻沒有抽插動作，內心有些焦慮，想起資料片裡誘惑攻方的台詞。

「插、插我──」

還想著要讓吱呦多適應點的堂本光一被這帶點哭腔的稚嫩奶音蠱惑，下身先是緩慢進出緊縮的甬道，在確定吱呦還能忍受後便加快進出速度。

「你也摸摸自己。」

粗硬被生澀甬道不規則抽蓄吸附著，很久沒有享受到這番緊緻快感，堂本光一忍不住加重撞擊力道，在漆黑屋內發出肉靡撞擊聲響。他也不忘親吻吱呦頸窩和背部，後來發現耳垂被含咬時會引起吱呦黏膩呻吟和顫抖，便用舌頭舔拭耳廓和蠱惑吱呦自我撫摸。

沒有發現身分早就被堂本光一識破，吱呦乖巧的伸手摸著胸前和身下半垂的分身，努力讓自己有些快感。  
好不容易分身再次精神，腰部也開始配合堂本光一節奏擺動，小嘴更是叫喊出動人的呻吟。不久吱呦白濁的慾望交待在柔軟的枕頭上，因高潮而刺激原本就緊縮的甬道激烈吸吮粗硬，在幾十次的撞擊下堂本光一也射在甬道深處，趴在吱呦身上喘息時忍不住張開口咬了下圓潤的左肩。

「嗯哼…」

已經筋疲力竭的吱呦沒有力氣叫喊，只能用鼻音表示不滿。他抓著床單因體力透支而卸下防備入睡，善後的部分還是堂本光一完成的。

「笨蛋。」

距離最遠的角落夜燈亮起，堂本光一抱著吱呦去清洗，熟睡的人除了三角小嘴蠕動幾下發出哼唧外，還有修長睫毛上掛著零碎淚花。在確認清理完畢後把人裹在浴巾裡抱回床上，然後翻開他帶在身上的小包包找到學生證。

「堂本剛…」

竟然還和自己同姓。堂本光一忍不住笑出聲，確認年紀，恩，十八歲了。  
\--  
隔天堂本剛睡醒時屋內只剩他一人。身上還穿著昨晚的制服，那應該是沒有被識破！

發現床邊有杯水，底下還墊了張便條紙，上面告訴他門會自動上鎖，離開前記得把水喝完。

「嘖。」

舌頭頂了頂上顎，再次確認便條紙前後沒有其他留言後把水喝完離開屋子。反正這也不是堂本光一的臥室或工作室，昨晚他說了這只是暫時租借休息的地方。

堂本剛摀著被蹂躪過的臀部緩慢移動，每一步都能牽動臀部肌肉扯到穴口。

但想到終於和朝思暮想的愛豆上床，憔悴的臉龐露出喜悅笑容。  
\--  
「剛君你看這新聞！」

拒離上次和堂本光一上床後沒幾天，堂本剛正想著該怎麼再次『巧遇』堂本光一，就被好友岡田強行放在眼前的幾行字嚇傻。

「竟然有人利用相似長相對粉絲下手騙財騙色，還故意挑在帝劇附近…」岡田沒發現堂本剛的異狀，繼續說「說是長得像堂本光一，我覺得不像啊…剛君你看！」 

堂本剛盯著岡田手機畫面，的確是有些神似，可是認真看會發現根本不是堂本光一本人。此時堂本剛冷汗直流，該不會那晚以為和愛豆上床其實是上錯人了…

「還沒抓到人呢！真是的，這種人如果被粉絲抓到肯定會被打殘吧！」

岡田的聲音越來越遙遠，堂本剛幾乎沒有聽進去，只是反覆思考那晚遇到的人到底是不是堂本光一本人，只是他也沒近距離見過本人啊！

不管了，今晚得再去一趟！  
\--  
「你這騙子！」

今天穿著便服的堂本剛徘徊在帝劇附近，守株待兔兩個多小時後終於看見和那晚一模一樣全黑運動服打扮的人出現。

堂本光一定神看見堂本剛晶亮圓眸紅了一圈，力道明顯不足的小拳頭往自己身上不停砸落。

「你不也騙我是女高中生？」

任由堂本剛胡鬧一會，堂本光一才抓住準備落下的拳頭、借力使力把堂本剛往自己方向拉攏，然後帶到帝劇一處較為隱密的角落，這邊路人比較難以察覺。

「我就知道你喜歡女高中生！變態！為什麼要裝做堂本光一的樣子騙人！」

堂本光一聽見堂本剛的控訴先是愣了會然後笑出聲，原來如此，還以為這傢伙是來找自己看有沒有第二次溫存機會的，結果是把他誤認為新聞上騙財騙色的男蟲了。忍不住快手探向堂本剛下身捏了下，果然引起了些反應。

「被捏蛋蛋還能硬的堂本剛不也是變態嗎～」

在聽見自己全名被喊出瞬間全身動彈不得、原本想好要怒罵的語句消失、大腦停止運轉，只能看著眼前男子拿出香菸、在夜裡劃出小顆火花，然後一股清涼菸草味飄到鼻前。

「跟我交往看看不就知道我是不是真的堂本光一了。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

手機通訊錄新增一位【田中先生】。

雖然答應堂本光一的提議交往觀察是不是本尊，不過到底要怎麼驗證堂本剛心裡沒有個底，每晚在房間裡重複閱讀寫真集、雜誌跟照片，試圖與那晚纏綿的人重合身影。

「嗚啊啊啊！！！」

完、全、想、不、起、來。

堂本剛臉埋在寫真集裡、怒抓髮尾低聲吼叫，那晚要求關燈的是他，看不清對方身體特徵就算了，連長相他也忘得差不多。只記得進入身體的炙熱很大，完全沒有參考價值，寫真集裡面跟本看不出來形狀好嗎！

更慘的是，第二次堵人也是在暗夜帝劇偏僻角落，那人相似度90%的嗓音在背對微弱燈火下看不清長相，身上倒是有傳說中的菸草味和嬰兒爽身粉的味道。

等等，該不會遇到冒牌貨還是有家庭的渣男吧！

【明天有空嗎？】

陷入愁雲慘霧中的堂本剛看到手機傳來新簡訊像是抓到浮木，迅速打字回傳。

【中午過後就有空喔！ ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶】

想要釣釣看能不能白天見到對方，才能看清楚對方長相跟比對。

等待回覆期間焦躁啃咬大拇指，盯著桌上手機的圓滾滾雙眼望眼欲穿，直到半小時後才又獲得一條訊息。

【下午兩點日本橋車站銀座線往澀谷月台等。】

【好(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧】

回完訊息後有些期待隔天趕快到來，堂本剛在書包裡放進便服，明天放學後就能先在車站裡變裝再會面。  
\--  
「現在是什麼情況？！」

先別說在月台上悠晃等待卻沒看見堂本光一出現，反而是被一名墨鏡遮住半張臉、棒球帽壓低到根本看不到路、便宜T-shirt上衣牛仔褲，二話不說就把正要傳簡訊的堂本剛推入開啟的電車內。

「認不出來嗎？」

車門關起時那人將墨鏡往下拉露出雙眼，漆黑瞳孔裡帶著笑意和狡黠光芒。

「…」

堂本剛頓時無語，雖然車廂裡人不多，但不是好質問的地方。

兩人搭了幾站後下車，跟在堂本光一身後，那傢伙看似自顧自的走，卻常不經意側過臉確認堂本剛沒有離太遠或走丟。出了車站又鑽入巷弄走了十分鐘，堂本剛開始懷疑是不是要被劫財劫色了。

「到了。」

站在一處五層樓高的公寓入口前，旁邊還有個通往地下室階梯，堂本光一逕自往下走，見堂本剛還在地面上向他招手示意下樓。

「這是哪裡？」

將書包抱在胸前做抵禦，地下室厚重的門後不知道有什麼，堂本剛有點緊張想著無數種待會可能發生的事情。

「這裡是剛落成的錄音室！」

進到地下室立刻眼睛一亮，有錄音間還有音控室，木質的裝潢以及趨近無聲的空調。堂本光一興奮的跟堂本剛介紹木質牆壁裡鑲嵌的音響，還有採用的隔音設備和燈光照明等。

堂本剛似懂非懂點頭，目光隨著堂本光一指向的方向看過來又看過去，環抱在胸前的書包因為手臂放鬆回到大腿邊，跟進錄音的地方看著佇立在空間內的麥克風盯著發呆。

「剛想試試看嗎？」

堂本光一環抱胸口的動作使訓練有成的胸肌及手臂肌肉線條嶄露無遺。

「我不會唱歌…」

堂本剛臉上飄來一朵粉紅雲彩，手指不自覺摸上鬢角。

「不一定是錄歌聲啊。」

堂本光一繞過堂本剛把半開啟的門關上，幾近無聲的空間使兩人的呼吸聲放大，迴盪在兩人耳裡。

「等等、等、」

拒絕的話還沒說出口就被緊緊抱住，說到一半的三角小嘴被吻住，霸道的侵入勾弄倉皇失措的小香舌，然後稍微用力吸吮稚嫩的舌尖。

悶哼聲從深吻的唇間流洩出，緊繃的身體在堂本光一邊吻邊用手指撫摸通紅的耳廓逐漸發軟，書包掉落在地板上沒有扣緊裡面書及散落一地。

「啊－別看！！」

堂本剛突然推開堂本光一，從無邊際的情慾裡清醒，蹲下身撿起散落的書籍，那可是他的心肝寶貝。

「2008年的場刊啊…」

堂本光一拾起一本堂本剛來不及收起來的書籍，是他2008年出的舞台劇場刊。

「還給我啦！」

堂本剛圓眼瞪著恣意翻閱場刊的堂本光一，臉上的紅暈比被親吻時更深紅。

「你喜歡這種的喔？」

快速翻閱內頁，堂本光一將一張他坐在地上手撐後方、胸膛大片露出只有少量布料遮掩、且身上還明顯有水珠的照片攤在堂本剛面前。

「不行嗎！」堂本剛伸手想搶回書又怕弄壞，手硬生生停止在半空中「這樣的畫面誰不喜歡！又不是性冷感！」 

氣得半死，他才不會說對著這本場刊想像多少不堪入目的畫面。

「那第一晚幹嘛要關燈，還以為你不想看我的身材。」

堂本光一左邊嘴角上揚，看了一眼照片又看了眼堂本剛，然後一隻手探入上衣下擺意思意思貼著腹部往上撩了下。

「想看嗎？」

堂本剛用力吞了口口水，不明顯得喉結上下滾動，目光死盯著堂本光一探入衣服內的手，連眨眼也不敢怕錯過任何一個畫面。

「想看的話，」

露出一點點肌膚又放下，摸過腹肌的手撫上堂本剛臉龐摩娑，堂本剛下意識鼻尖湊上手掌嗅聞，臉頰也靠著堂本光一手掌蹭了蹭。

「幫我脫。」  
\--  
「吱呦不會…」

半小時前還在扭捏幫堂本光一脫去衣物，認真比對身材和書籍上的有什麼不同、仔細對照蛛絲馬跡。  
堂本光一也不介意堂本剛的動作，赤裸上半身擺了和雜誌、照片及場刊上一樣的姿勢給他確認，看堂本剛一下子確認攤開在地面上的雜誌、一下子細細品味審視他身體的認真模樣，堂本光一下身的慾望又更火熱了些。

在勾著堂本剛下巴詢問要不要看點雜誌上不可能揭露的部位而堂本剛像著魔般點頭後，就變成現在這樣的。

「嘴巴張開點、嗯～伸舌頭、」

坐在瑜珈球上兩腿分開，堂本光一像是看著小動物進食般目光充滿愛溺，不時伸手揉揉堂本剛頭頂。  
堂本剛雙手捧著堂本光一高舉的慾望，第一次摸到時還被那高熱嚇的縮回手，被堂本光一輕笑了幾聲，才不服輸的兩手一握，然後不知所措。

「眼睛看著我，牙齒收起來…像舔冰淇淋那樣…」

身體微微反弓起優美弧線令堂本剛目不轉睛，依照堂本光一的指令，紅嫩的舌頭舔著淌出晶瑩的鈴口，有點鹹和獨特的男性味道，但不反感。  
舌面努力舔弄完傘部後用舌尖調皮的鑽入鈴口，成功引出堂本光一舒服的喘息，然後獲得寵溺的摸頭。

「試著含住邊用舌頭舔、」

儒子可教也，堂本剛學習能力快又會舉一反三，小嘴努力含入傘部再用舌頭舔拭傘部形狀、舌尖不時勾弄冠狀勾，試探般吸吮幾口。

「可以再吸用力點～」

濃厚慵懶鼻音挑逗著堂本剛耳膜，半跪姿勢遮掩不了隆起的擋部，忍不住臀部往後撅了點、一隻手撐著地面一隻手握住莖身套弄，小嘴努力加重吸吮力道、無師自通將堂本光一的慾望往更深處含入。

「來之前有準備嗎？」

堂本剛的反應都落在堂本光一眼裡，這小傢伙年輕氣盛不禁撩，而且還不服輸。

「怎麼可能...」

誰知道來就是要做這檔事，堂本剛內心吐槽，雖然他也知道見面百分之99%就是要做這檔事…

「那今天只能這樣囉！殘念──」

堂本光一起身把堂本剛上身稍微拉起，用高舉的硬挺磨蹭堂本剛充血的雙唇，堂本剛下意識要閃躲，沒想到硬挺就這樣磨擦著他的臉龐，使他又羞澀又窘迫。  
主動張開嘴要阻止堂本光一繼續把硬挺搓弄他臉的意圖，伸出手握住堂本光一扶著莖身的手，引導他放入嘴中。

「再含進去點…」

含不進去了！堂本剛用沾著淚花的眼眸上目線瞪堂本光一，被撐開的嘴角也逐漸磨紅，被傘部頂到上顎時發出嗚咽聲。

「吱呦努力一下嘛～」

要讓堂本剛深喉還有其他辦法，不過堂本光一不喜歡強迫也不想傷害到這麼可愛的少年，只能用哄的方式，如果不行也沒關係。

「嗚───」

堂本剛努力把硬挺又吞入了些，傘部正好卡在咽喉處，因反射性咽喉肌肉收縮帶給敏感的傘部不小的刺激。堂本光一小心不太過用力擺動腰部，扶著堂本剛後腦勺前後晃動著。

「張嘴、張嘴、」

太過青澀的口技又毫無章法的舔弄吸吮，硬生生使堂本光一慾望蓬發，輕輕抓住堂本剛臉龐要讓硬挺退出，避免釋放在那生澀的小嘴裡。

「啊──」

不服輸的堂本剛硬是用力吸了口才放開，結局就是被灑了滿臉。

「我幫你擦擦，別動！別亂摸臉！」

還在喘著粗氣就得握著才發洩完的分身跑去找衛生紙，堂本剛見堂本光一急忙忙開門去找衛生紙，慢條斯理的從書包裡拿出濕紙巾跟小鏡子，看著鏡中沾上白濁慾望的緋紅臉龐，用濕紙巾將它擦去。

「快！衛生…紙…」

抓著衛生紙衝進門要遞給堂本剛就看到他跪坐在地板上用濕紙巾擦臉，聽見動靜微微側過頭哀怨的看著摀住下半身急忙忙的堂本光一。

「過份。」

平淡語氣裡有點委屈和埋怨，堂本光一湊過去親了親堂本剛發紅的眼角，把人圈在懷裡摟。

「吱呦要不要？」

「不要！」

手抵在佈滿薄汗的胸肌上推不動半分，堂本剛紅通通的耳朵被堂本光一含住輕啜了口，更加激烈扭動身體掙扎。

「好嘛…對不起…誰叫你調皮的…」

堂本光一沒有放開手反而施力抱住堂本剛，在懷裡掙扎幾下未果的人放棄，好像耗費太多體力般輕喘著。

「我問你，」維持擁抱姿勢好一陣子，堂本剛抬頭從厚實胸膛裡冒出，下巴抵在鼓鼓的胸肌上問堂本光一「為什麼你左臉的痣時有時無啊？」 

堂本光一花了一些時間腦袋才轉了過來，是在問拍攝的雜誌照片跟作品。

「有的編輯喜歡、有的不喜歡嘛。」

「那我再問你，」這個回答堂本剛可以接受，突然一個想法閃過腦海，堂本光一低頭含笑望著他，等他發問

「可以給我這次solo的演唱會門票嗎？」

那烏亮圓眸像是閃爍著星光，充滿希望凝視著堂本光一。

堂本光一心頭一軟，多麼可愛可人又可口的孩子，還用軟綿綿的嗓音跟自己索要，尤其那張紅潤的三角小嘴才幫自己口過，太喜歡了！

「不行，票我也得跟公司買的，而且已經過了登記時間。」

瞇起來彎彎的狐狸眼、笑起來彷彿冬雪融化，安慰般蜻蜓點水啄了下堂本剛委屈嘟起的小嘴。

「抽票加油喔～」

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「喂，才做完你就捧著手機會不會太現實了點。」

堂本光一揉著躺靠在胸膛上的小腦袋，用還在輕喘的柔軟語氣抱怨堂本剛。

「噓！現在很緊張，推特上開始刷當落了！」

堂本剛緊盯著手機螢幕，期待官方信件通知自己有抽中票，對於堂本光一騷擾他身體各處採不理睬手段，直到堂本光一又摸上那暫時無法合攏的部位才伸手拍打手背。

「難得有時間相處，就不能好好陪陪男友嗎…」

被打手背後委屈巴巴扁嘴，眼神裡滿是笑意，近距離觀賞頭號粉絲緊張當落瞬間也頗有意思的。

「嗯哼，你說的相處不就是被你單方面壓榨嘛。」

抽出手揉著酸軟的腰，交往到現在也半年了，說好要觀察堂本光一到底是不是那個堂本光一的，結果每次見面就是做愛，觀察個屁！

「剛哪次沒舒服到～」

「啊啊啊！！！」

「怎麼了？」

突然堂本剛從床上跳起來，雙手快速點手機螢幕，圓眸張的大大的不停掃視頁面、小腦袋一點一點的上下晃動。

「五個號只抽中一場！可惡──」

關上手機螢幕癱回床上，堂本剛心疼自己。

「五個號…喂！」

堂本光一挑高一道眉，把躺在床上裝死的堂本剛挖起來，堂本剛心底嘖了聲緩緩張開雙眼，用天真無邪的神情望著笑瞇瞇的堂本光一。

「別舉報我…我們再相處一次？」

自動奉上誠意，堂本剛雙手放在堂本光一結實胸膛上笑盈盈把人往床鋪壓，兩腳跨分開坐上練不平均的腹肌上，酸軟的腰部下塌、撅起臀部碰觸那幾分鐘前又恢復精神的硬挺分身。  
\--  
橫濱Arena場外擠滿粉絲，大家都是要來參加堂本光一演唱會的，排買周邊的人潮繞了一圈又一圈，堂本剛手持扇子在陰影處等入場時間，一大清早就來排隊購買周邊，留下手燈跟扇子其餘讓沒興趣陪同看演唱會的岡田幫忙帶走。

「不好意思請出示證件。」

終於等到開放入場，堂本剛遞上票券竟然遇到百年難得一次的驗票，手心微微出汗。

「請問有什麼問題嗎？」

身後是滿滿粉絲，細微的抱怨和猜測語氣擴散，使堂本剛背部像是扎滿細針般難受。但他信心滿滿，這次中票的號可是自家地址、沒有任何謊報的資料或是借地址。

「這票有些問題，麻煩旁邊與工作人員核對一下謝謝。」

下一秒就被請到旁邊，堂本剛有些詫異但還是跟著另一位工作人員走，但經過其他粉絲時都覺得自己像是被指指點點般的心理作用有些難受。

「請問還要多久…」

在把證件交給工作人員已經過了半小時，小房間外可以聽見走廊上粉絲們興高采烈的聲響，堂本剛卻在小房間內躊躇不安，距離演唱會開場不到四十分鐘，有點想上廁所。

「抱歉因為有人舉報這張票是黃牛票，還需要一點時間釐清。」

工作人員公事公辦的表情語氣令堂本剛更焦躁，怎麼會是黃牛票呢？他沒有把票拍照放在網路上過，難道有人亂給票號誤打誤撞挑中這號碼？

「那我能上個廁所嗎？」

緊張到快憋不住了，充滿懇求的眼神巴著工作人員，然後對講機通報另一位工作人員跟著堂本剛去洗手間。

等到解決生理需求後又被帶回小房間，演唱會開場剩不到半小時，如果現在被請出去也不見得買的到黃牛票，即使買到可能也是天價，但更可能買到後再次被工作人員抓包丟出來，堂本剛糾結、雙手抓住褲子兩側稍微用力拉扯，嘴唇嘟起不悅的弧線，雙眼盈滿淚水隨時能潰堤。

「不好意思讓您等候多時，剛才確認是有人盜用您的票號，已經抓到另一位黃牛票了，」工作人員此時響起的聲音像是救贖，堂本剛抬起頭鼻尖紅紅，終於可以看演唱會了「但這您這張票號已經被註銷了…」 

「哈？確認我是清白的但註銷票號是什麼意思？」

堂本剛傻住了，千萬不要告訴他沒有辦法看演唱會，這張票中的可是看台區第一排還正中央，堂本光一花道會經過的地方啊！

「就是我們接獲舉報第一時間就註銷這張票、」

「那我現在該怎麼辦？不是證明我是被誣陷的嗎！」

急著跳腳、小臉漲紅，堂本剛嘟著嘴快哭了，演唱會還有十分鐘不到就要開始，現在他不只失去一張好位置的票，還面臨可能錯過開場，前提是他能順利入場看演唱會的話。

「所以我們另外安排了位置給您，現在將帶您入場，還請您動作快點。」

欸？是誰從剛才動作緩慢的，現在反過來催促自己加快動作，堂本剛拿好扇子跟手燈、背起小包包，立刻被工作人員帶出小房間，一路上穿越層層粉絲。

「快要開場了，還請您動作快點。」

堂本剛小跑步跟在工作人員後面，踏入場內映入眼簾的是黑壓壓一片粉絲，開場前五分鐘已經關燈，只剩地上稀稀落落指示燈光，距離不遠的帶路工作人員不時回頭催促著，堂本剛額角滑落一顆汗珠，覺得快要喘不過氣。

「就是這裡了，祝您觀賞愉快。」

被帶到賠償的位置上，才道謝完工作人員已經融入黑暗裡，堂本剛還沒反應過來位置在哪演唱會已經接起序幕，音樂聲迴盪激起粉絲們尖叫，他趕緊打開手燈跟著揮舞，下一秒舞台上出現景仰崇拜的愛豆，抬頭與距離咫尺的堂本光一雙眼對望。

堂本剛從來沒有抽中這麼近距離的神席，目不轉睛跟隨舞台上的人動作轉動脖頸，即使舞者們舞步交錯也能從縫隙裡看見熠熠生輝的大明星。  
比華麗眼妝還要吸引人的是漆黑瞳孔掃視群眾裡併發的光芒、舞台特效燈光將融入音樂舞動的身軀灑上光環，唱著極具挑逗歌詞的聲線與自己時常聽見的沒有差別，這一切不真實到了一個極致。

「看不見呢，從舞台上根本看不見台下啊！」

堂本光一式的MC時間，首先要告訴粉絲從舞台上根本看不見台下的臉龐，果然引起粉絲此起彼落叫喊。

「今天有多少男飯啊？我數123喊一下吧！」

瞬間停止騷動的會場在倒數後響起幾道男性嘶吼，其中也包含用盡丹田大叫的堂本剛。

「扣醬！！！！！！」 

「喔、來了不少男飯呢…」

喝了口水又用毛巾擦去額頭汗水，堂本光一臉上浮現開心表情，令人懷疑他是不是比較喜歡男飯。

「還叫我扣醬呢…」

抑制不住面部表情，從麥克風飄出這句話時堂本光一彎腰放下水壺，抬頭正好對上堂本剛叫喊完撫著心臟喘息，那張白嫩的小臉因激動而嫣紅，跟在床上快要高潮時簡直沒兩樣。

這下子應該不用再觀察了吧。

堂本剛與堂本光一又一次次的對視，舞台上那位就是前天晚上把自己壓在床上又想偷偷不帶套被發現後被堂本剛又搥又踢的堂本光一。  
\--  
【今天的表演很精彩，扣醬最棒(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧】

步出演唱會後堂本剛在人群裡摸出手機敲敲打打給堂本光一發訊息，身邊粉絲不停說著剛才演唱會上的橋段，堂本剛內心滑過一絲甜蜜和優越感，小臉滿是喜孜孜笑容。

【要一起去神戶嗎？】

平常回覆挺慢的人竟然迅速回短信了，堂本剛停下腳步、後方粉絲差點撞上隨即避開，盯著手機上的訊息眼眶有些濕潤。

是搶不到票、黃牛又賣很貴的最終場啊！

堂本光一在後臺忙著換裝卸妝，想到回家後還得洗衣服就有些哀怨，正巧手機收到堂本剛的訊息，嘴角勾起滿足的弧度。  
起初沒有想過太遙遠的事情，但從舞台上看見堂本剛寫滿愛慕的小臉，忍不住想要多寵溺幾分，當然那對愛豆的愛慕可比不上兩人相處時對自己投射愛意的目光好看，於是堂本光一鬼使神差的問堂本剛要不要一起去地方場。

【ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ】

嗯？手機傳入一封簡訊，打開只有一個顏文字，還戴了朵花。

堂本光一將手機拉遠又放到眼前，這應該是好的意思吧？

【(UNKO)】

收到回覆的堂本剛臉色從春風滿面瞬間變成冷若冰霜。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

「也就是說你跟那個堂本光一在交往？」

校園天台上岡田咬著炒麵麵包喝了口牛奶，聽完堂本剛說了老半天演唱會多棒多精彩，順便知道堂本剛有交往對象。

「小聲點！」

堂本剛耳朵發紅發燙，手指揪住髮絲又搓又揉又繞。

「你是不是被騙了？」

「才不是，我比對過了。」

聽見親友岡田不相信自己，堂本剛有些焦急，但要說什麼實質證據好像也拿不出來。

「有照片嗎？合照那種。」

「沒、沒有…」  
\--  
「我不喜歡拍照。」

當堂本剛提出合照邀請立刻被堂本光一拒絕。

「也是，雜誌封面的姿勢表情幾乎相同，不說還以為是同張照片用了好幾年。」

被拒絕超級不爽，堂本剛氣結，忍不住嘴壞。

「謝謝稱讚我凍齡。」堂本光一沒有笑了下，感覺滿真誠的「下周開始工作比較忙，就無法常見面囉。」

「欸？」

「怎麼，吱呦捨不得喔？」

堂本光一雙眼彎出好看弧度搭配上揚的嘴角，又是一副典型的算計表情，口吻很是曖昧。

「才沒有，放開我。」

堂本剛臉頰發燙，用力從堂本光一強而有力的臂膀中掙脫，兩隻小腿迅速往浴室奔跑。

「流出來囉～」

「閉嘴！！！！！！」

白嫩的臉龐羞紅轉頭怒視，堂本光一在床上捧腹大笑滾了圈，才把床鋪收拾好跟著進入浴室，攬住蹲在磁磚上努力把不小心釋放在深處的白色慾望摳出的人、直接抵壓在浴室透明隔門上，把流出一半的白色慾望又推擠回去，追加一發。  
\--  
該死，老師在講台上講解理科題目，堂本剛的思緒從艱深的理論飄走。  
什麼薛丁格的貓，打開盒子前是生也是死，打開後才能知道是生還是死。

他現在比較想知道堂本光一到底是不是演唱會上看見的堂本光一，明明確認過身分，可是內心又忍不住否認，舞台上熠熠生輝的身影跟私下小偷鬍渣不刮又宅的人，實在很難畫上等號。

「堂本剛同學，下課來教師室找我。」

老師應該是隱忍很久，終於忍不住丟粉筆頭『咚』的落在堂本剛桌上。對上老師怒意滿溢的目光，堂本剛垂下頭小聲說是。

「你最近上課常常心不在焉，能不能少追點星，多做好學生本份？」

果不其然又是被老師訓斥，堂本剛始終低著頭聆聽，心裡又偷偷想著關於堂本光一的事情。

人稱王子的堂本光一、年輕有為的座長、舞台上絕對霸主的光王，不喜歡戶外活動喜歡在家，喜歡打電動和F1，可是在自己面前他好像更喜歡H啊…

「堂本剛！」

「老師我知道了，我會好好讀書的！」

最後老師也放棄了，算了，反正堂本剛成績中等平時也乖巧，只要不要出什麼亂子就好。  
\--  
「怎麼突然想到要打電動？」

開始密集工作前的周末堂本光一窩在家裡，沒想到堂本剛竟然帶了遊戲片說要找他一起玩。把光碟放入PS4中，堂本光一將另個手把遞給堂本剛，桌上堆滿可樂零食還有炸雞跟甜點。

「光一不喜歡打電動嗎？」

「呵，我打電動時你毛還沒長齊呢～」

瞥了眼窩在沙發角落的堂本剛，視線滑落到他晃動的腿上，除了初夜為了騙自己是女高中生把全身上下毛髮都刮了，之後就正大光明的男兒身相見，不過堂本光一可不討厭那濃密腿毛，摸起來手感癢癢的很好。

「無聊。」

瞪了眼打量自己的堂本光一，堂本剛壓抑內心異樣情愫，不知道怎麼了，身體總是很渴望被堂本光一觸碰，光是被眼神打量就會微微顫抖，身後不自覺得收縮幾下，肌膚開始浮起粉色。

不過堂本光一也沒有繼續動作，注意力回到大螢幕上，專心對抗殭屍跟找破關線索，兩人搭配得天衣無縫，很順利的破了好幾關。

「啊、都這麼晚了！」

堂本剛看了下時間，再不走會趕不上終電，沒回家就慘了。

「住下來吧，又沒關係。」

堂本光一打了個哈欠伸伸懶腰，把堂本剛摟入懷中，不懷好意的掐了下吃飽渾圓的腰部。

「不要捏我腰...」

反抗語氣從強硬到微弱，感覺到下身有些緊繃，堂本剛對於身體變得這麼敏感好撩感到羞愧，內心又暗自期待堂本光一繼續動作。

「那要捏哪裡？」

無賴般撲在堂本剛身上，兩手伸入堂本剛寬鬆上衣裡在身體到處遊走點火，對於挺立的乳珠更是不放過的搓揉，引起堂本剛一連串呻吟。

「我、讓我打個電話、」

得先跟岡田串通好，說是今晚借住他家，再傳簡訊知會父母。

「沒有不讓你打啊…」

軟綿綿的嗓音是堂本光一用來拐騙堂本剛的典型語氣，把人翻了過去含住耳尖、手輕扯腫起的乳珠另隻手則探往被激發的慾望，用手指沾了沾都在滴水的鈴口，堂本光一褪去堂本剛褲子，故意拉扯褲帶又啪的彈回去，白皙的肌膚浮起淡淡紅色線條。

「喂？岡田是我。」

手指沒有阻力的探了進去，括約肌緊緊夾著不安份的手指，卻還是一下子就碰到敏感處，指腹來回磨蹭。

「幫我、說…」

差點就呻吟出聲，堂本剛硬生生咬住下唇忍耐，繃著身體不敢亂動、回頭怒視搗亂上癮的堂本光一。

「沒事，我在外面，」見堂本光一乖僻停止手指動作，堂本剛趕緊解釋，想把話一口氣說完「如果我父母打給你，就說住你家睡了。」

「有男友還睡別人家…得懲罰喔…」

堂本光一依附在堂本剛左耳，舌頭鑽入耳洞中，氣音和濕熱氣息噴灑在敏感的耳朵，引起堂本剛一陣顫慄。

「嗯─嗯咳！！謝啦！」

最後沒有忍住呻吟出聲希望有用咳嗽掩飾過去，掛掉電話後手肘撞了下堂本光一結實的胸膛表示不滿。

「敢打我！」

輕輕咬住堂本剛耳垂，探入甬道中的手指更肆無忌憚的摳弄，確認已經準備好後便把硬挺的慾望塞入，九淺一深逗弄著。

「快點嘛───」

不夠，跟堂本光一每次性愛都是狠狠來，這樣的逗弄如同隔靴搔癢，還越來越空虛跟渴望，堂本剛扭動腰部想要往後把硬挺納入些，卻被堂本光一扣著腰制止。

「說了得懲罰吱呦…」

「嗚嗚…你捨得…」

硬挺往外退了幾分，甬道嫩肉緊緊收縮挽留，括約肌更是絞著冠狀溝不給走。

「轉過來，」敏感的傘部還卡在堂本剛體內，被高熱的甬道吸吮著，嫩肉交纏的感覺很美妙「我想正面上你。」 

配合著堂本光一期望動作，小心翼翼不讓還在體內的硬挺滑出，下意識主動縮緊，在堂本光一的協助下抬起腿緩緩轉身，才面對面就被折起雙腿貼靠住胸膛，空虛的下身被狠狠貫穿。

「啊──扣醬───」

分身顫抖了幾下流出白色液體，被壓迫的微窒息感令人意亂情迷，下身緊緊相連著，承受一波又一波酥麻快感侵襲，直到深處稚嫩處被澆淋炙熱慾望才止息。  
\--  
【今天在停車場巧遇堂本光一，王子還是一樣帥，他看了我一眼還笑了^_^】

匿名網站上有幾條留言正在刷新著，不時更新在哪裡遇見堂本光一，鉅細靡遺描述他的打扮或是接觸了誰、做了什麼，甚至不時出現揣測內容，以及情緒發言。

【搭乘電梯遇到堂本光一，身上的香水味好像變了......該不會是有對象了吧？】【不可原諒＿＿】

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

『最近工作較忙無法碰面，剛要注意安全喔。』

放學打開手機螢幕上顯示有留言，放到耳邊聆聽是堂本光一有些沙啞的聲音，應該是工作中抽空打給自己吧。

「工作加油，扣醬也要保重身體喔！」

原本輕快的腳步在踏入停車棚看見輪胎被刺破後變得沉重，岡田站在腳踏車旁邊等堂本剛來，顯然已經有先把潑灑在座墊上的不知名液體去除。

「剛君，要不要報告老師，順便調閱監視器？」

「沒用的，這邊的監視器上個月就換了也沒換，而且哪次校園霸凌還是爭吵看過老師出面的。」

前後檢查腳踏車除了輪胎被刺破外沒其他問題，為了保險起見按了兩下剎車，這才發現連剎車也被剪斷。

「剛…你是不是惹到什麼人了？」

岡田臉色變得有些難看，他不記得堂本剛在學校有招惹到誰，畢竟在學校裡面堂本剛還算人緣挺好的。

「或許吧，」堂本剛眼神一暗，想起剛才電話留言裡堂本光一叮嚀自己要小心的話語不禁打個冷顫「小准，載我回家吧。」 

幸好岡田就住堂本剛家附近，平時一起上下學，坐上腳踏車後座出校園前堂本剛感覺到背後一陣惡寒，回頭看並沒有人，也許是天氣變冷了吧。  
\--  
「這是怎麼回事？！」

自從腳踏車事件後堂本剛警戒提高許多，但他沒有把這件事情告訴堂本光一，現在堂本光一正專注在工作上，不能去打擾。

「也許有人惡作劇吧。」

將櫃子關上，刺眼的腥紅色『去死』也被關上。

「堂本同學，你是說最近有人破壞你腳踏車跟在你櫃子裡寫字和寄恐嚇信嗎？」

導師放下手中更改作業的原子筆，聽完堂本剛的話有些吃驚。

「是的老師，想詢問能不能調閱監視器看是誰在我櫃子寫字跟把信放到我櫃子裡。」

「嗯，好，老師待會去詢問一下。」導師眉頭深鎖，她才來這所高中第二年，沒想到會真的遇到校園霸凌，且是平時人緣還不錯的學生被霸凌「堂本同學，這陣子你有跟誰起衝突嗎？」 

「沒有，老師。」

「那就奇怪了…校外人士應該是進不來的才對。」

導師這句沉思話語倒是給了堂本剛一個念頭閃過，如果校外人是進不來，只能是校內人士，且對自己一舉一動頗了解。

「再麻煩老師了，下午還有課我先回教室，謝謝。」

鞠躬後堂本剛離開教師辦公室，走回教室的路上又覺得背後一陣惡寒，透過走廊一側窗戶反射沒看見什麼人跟著，轉彎等了一會卻是遇見班上同學。

「剛君，今天我社團練習會比較晚走，如果你有事要不要先走？」

教室裡岡田吃著便當對臉色不佳的堂本剛說。

「沒關係我等你。」

內心的不安一點一點擴大，因為就在剛才手機螢幕亮了，一封不知名寄件者發來短訊，寫著【小心點，下次刺破的就不是輪胎，是你的臉】。

「我覺得你還是跟、嗯，男友說一下比較好。」

岡田壓低音量，用只有他們兩人聽得到的聲音建議堂本剛。

「嗯，等老師告訴我結果後再說吧。」

接過岡田替他買的咖哩便當，堂本剛決定先填飽肚子再思考下一步動作。  
\--  
「你人有沒有怎麼樣？」

不間斷錄音過了八小時，堂本光一才打開手機就看到堂本剛語音留言，點開聽見內容立刻撥打電話過去。

『fufufu～有怎樣的話還能跟你通電話嗎？』

聲音聽上去挺有精神的，只是不安的語氣掩飾不了，堂本光一有點想現在就出現在堂本剛身邊，確認他一切安好。

「上下學有同學一起嗎？」

『嗯，岡田就住我家附近，我們都一起上下學。』

「喔。」

『欸，別生氣啊，他是我從小到大的好朋友，下次介紹你們認識？』

「不必了，剛以外的人我不用認識，」點燃打火機的火又熄滅，堂本光一對於內心有些焦躁的感覺不陌生，只是有些茫然「還是剛不介意我認識其他人？」

『才不是那個意思！』  
  
聽到電話那頭的人有些生氣的聲音令堂本光一放心了些，最近錄製越來越多時間會想起堂本剛，好像每句歌詞都是在描述堂本剛、在描述兩人相處、在詮釋兩人的愛戀。

愛戀啊…

「這周六我去接你，那天有空見個面吧。」

『欸？沒問題嗎？』

「嗯，還是剛不想見我呢？」

『想見，每一秒都不想跟你分開。』  
\--  
匿名論壇上又有幾則留言更新：

【王子竟然從錄音室出來，前所未有。】

【會不會看錯了？還是專輯提早錄好？】

【今天我在停車場又遇到王子囉，身邊跟著一個男生有說有笑，從我旁邊走過，怎麼可以忽略我...】

【會不會是家人呢？】

【不可能！王子的親眷裡沒有出現過這個人，該死的…】

一名女子蹲在停車場角落用手機快速編打文字發出，目光凶狠瞪向堂本光一離開的方向，口袋裡藏著美工刀。

「光一，你有沒有覺得停車場遇到的那個女生有些怪？」

電梯裡堂本剛往堂本光一方向靠攏半步，為了必免引起騷動，在外面他們不會太接近或太親密的舉動，為此堂本剛送了瓶香水給堂本光一，在一定距離範圍內聞到這香味便會感到安心。

「嗯，她是我們大樓的住戶，每次我回來都會遇到她也在停車。」

堂本光一早就注意對方許久，礙於對方也沒有什麼舉動，只能姑且相信是碰巧同時間回來遇到。

「你打算怎麼辦？」

「晚點再說吧，先吃飯。」

抵達家門除了輸入密碼外，還多了道指紋鎖，前幾天密碼鎖有被人試圖破解，雖然不知道對方是怎麼抵達自家樓層，但堂本光一已經有了戒備，也開始找尋別的住所。

在導師告訴堂本剛監視器被人蓄意破壞而無法查出是誰在他櫃子搗亂後，堂本剛內心有些想法更加確定，雖然在停車場沒有看見對方全貌，不過從刻意更改過的打扮上還是能找出蛛絲馬跡。

「所以今天見面就這樣嗎？」

吃完飯罕見的堂本光一沒有對自己毛手毛腳，只是把他抱在懷裡窩在沙發上看電視，用毛毯裹住兩人、下巴抵靠在堂本剛左肩上。

「難道吱呦期待著什麼嘛？」

含糊的嗓音有些困意，這陣子日夜趕錄歌曲，都是有空檔就休息下就繼續工作，能這樣吃飽抱著戀人窩一起，放鬆後睡意便襲來。

「才沒有期待什麼。」

嘴上雖然這麼說，但身體早在兩人接觸時就有些反應。

堂本剛有些疑惑這樣是正常的嗎？  
比起以往聽著堂本光一唱那些露骨歌詞還能勾起內心欲望。交往前甚至邊聽歌曲邊想像兩人接觸的快感都比不上現在溫暖的鼻息噴灑在肌膚上。

「如果吱呦想要，我也能滿足喔～」

環抱在腰間的雙手開始不安份遊走，握住還沒完全起反應的分身開始揉捏。

「唔－」

好久沒有被堂本光一觸摸，帶繭的手掌套弄分身時的刺激酥麻感和指尖故意捏著乳珠畫圓後輕扯，不一會堂本剛下身就高舉、鈴口流淌一汨汨晶瑩。

「有沒有想著我做啊？」

下巴依舊抵在肩膀上、半瞇著眼享受耳邊傳來堂本剛把持不住的喘息，手上動作加快，今天時間並不充裕，待會經紀人就會來家裡與堂本光一會合。

「有、啊──」

弓起身體、腦袋往堂本光一方向靠，堂本光一咬了下退去愛痕的脖頸，重新烙下一枚又一枚的印記。

「想我怎麼做？」

「想著扣醬…摸我…」

「只有摸嗎？」

「……」

太過羞澀的答案堂本剛說不出口，只能用粗重的喘息聲回應。

「有沒有進入這裡？」

手指繞過囊袋滑過會陰處，指尖點了點有些溼軟的後穴，引起一陣收縮。

「嗯哼──有－」

許久沒有被安慰的身後被指尖觸碰就起反應，入口一張一合期待被侵入。

「吱呦都在哪裡自己來呢？」

像是沒發現堂本剛需求般，堂本光一手指收回，在分身和囊袋上勤勞動作，偶爾吸吮敏感的耳廓挑逗繃緊身體渴望更多的人。

「房間、」

想要更多，手想往後探向堂本光一的分身卻被制止，想要回頭望向堂本光一就被咬了下脖子，堂本剛卡在不上不下的慾望漩渦裡無助。

「浴室、」

似乎對堂本剛的回答不滿意似的，堂本光一在堂本剛肩膀留下齒痕。

「學校廁所、」

「壞學生。」

嘴巴上雖然這麼說，但堂本光一很滿意這回答，手指又重新在會陰處滑動，另隻手加快套弄分身的動作。

「社團教室…」

「還有嗎？」

「嗚嗚──沒、沒有了…」

堂本剛臉龐已經紅成一片，到底堂本光一把自己想成什麼了，怎麼可能隨時有感覺就自己來啦！

「沒有偷偷趁我睡覺時自己來嗎？」

「哈啊───」

才在錯愕中堂本光一的兩隻手指便從後方探入濕軟的穴口，突然被侵入的撐開感和被填滿的充實感，伴隨著前列腺被按壓的快感加疊侵蝕每吋神經。

「壞，吱呦太壞了。」

將手指狠狠沒入到底，兩隻手指有時摳弄嫩肉有時往兩旁撥開，就是不願意抽插動作。

「扣醬......給我嘛......」

沒想到唯一一次背著堂本光一偷偷來就被抓到，那天是看堂本光一工作完洗澡後就倒頭大睡，所以才靠在他背後偷偷自己來的嘛。

「屁股自己動，前面自己摸，就像你平常那樣。」

發出這麼甜膩聲線的懇求，堂本光一怎麼可能不心軟，舌頭舔拭堂本剛敏感的頸部和背部，手指在甬道裡不時擴張動作、另隻手則玩弄胸前乳珠，揉捏拉扯都會引起堂本剛身體顫慄。

堂本剛照著本能律動，臀部發狠般抬起又坐下，當他發現電視螢幕早就被關閉、一片漆黑裡有著兩人的身影時，握住分身的手忍不住大力撸動，呻吟聲放肆從小嘴裡流洩。

叮咚。

「唔！」

身後緊緊夾住手指，堂本光一差點拔不出手指，不停往嫩肉敏感處按壓。堂本剛被門鈴聲嚇的停止動作，又在堂本光一的挑撥下擺動起腰部，手上動作加快，內心湧上奇妙的緊張刺激感。

叮咚。

「來了～」

又是一次門鈴聲，堂本光一發出回應，把玩弄乳珠的手覆蓋在堂本剛套弄分身的手上，帶領他如何有效討好自己，沒幾下就噴出白濁的慾望，身後也緊縮達到高潮。

「去浴室洗一洗再出來。」

將堂本剛抱起，半褪在腿間的褲子滑落，堂本剛趕緊撈回褲子，往浴室跑。

「怎麼這麼久才來開門？」經紀人口氣有些疑惑，但聽見小聲跑遠的腳步聲，頓時豁然開朗「嘖，這樣你也能盡興。」

「怎麼可能盡興。」

堂本光一洗好手才去開門，正要點菸發現打火機不在身上。

「準備好了嗎？大家還在等你錄音呢。」

「嗯嗯，等他出來我們就走。」  
\--  
「啊啊啊！！！！！！」

先發出尖叫的是女聲，刺耳的音貝在停車場迴盪。

「剛你沒事吧？！」

如果堂本剛沒閃開，那美工刀肯定劃在臉上，但下意識出手阻擋的手掌被劃破，鮮血流出。

「我、我不是故意的…」

怎麼會是失手…應該要劃到臉的啊！

「老師，還真的是妳啊？」

另一邊經紀人從樓梯間走了出來，手上握著手機沒有停止錄影。

「堂、堂本剛同學…」

被叫老師的女性在看見經紀人手中的手機時臉色蒼白，雙腿一軟便跌坐地上。

「在妳告訴我走廊監視器也壞掉的時候我就知道是妳做的了。」

「為什麼？」

「首先，老師說校外人士不能進來校園，那就是校內人士所為，而且還是知道課程活動時間的人，不然肯定會被發現。」

櫃子裡尚未乾涸的紅色油漆字跡就是最好的證明，通常最早到校的學生在校門開啟後十分鐘會到，如果為了避免遇到學生，那就只有負責開校門的老師有機會下手，堂本剛查過那天負責開校門的除了班導還有另一位體育老師。

「再來是老師的字跡，像死這收尾要往上翹的字，老師總是平平帶過。」

堂本光一趕緊從口袋裡翻找出手帕按壓在堂本剛流血的手掌，幸好沒有劃太深，在看到傷口時心還揪痛了下。

「最後是老師也是堂本光一的粉絲，有次我在舞台劇場有看見您。除此之外我還比對過老師在匿名網站的發文時間與IP，其中一次發文IP是在學校。」

「哼，你根本沒有資格接近王子！」

「那老師您就有資格嗎？」

堂本剛最討厭這樣的言論，有些極端的粉絲很愛表現出誰也不能接近愛豆的言行舉止，好像愛豆就得為了粉絲單身一輩子，連朋友都不能有。

「我、」

「老師您在匿名網站上寫了不少留言呢…」

堂本剛很不屑匿名網站上的留言，不外乎是一堆黑粉或是激進派粉絲在上面互相取暖或爭吵。

「造謠堂本光一有私生子的、還有隱射堂本光一劈腿多名對象、」

「不、那不是我！不要再說了！」

有什麼比私下做過的骯髒事被攤開在心儀的偶像面前更糟糕的呢。

「以及多次跟蹤堂本光一行蹤，還在上面分享。藉由造謠和跟蹤帶給當事人困擾，還能是愛嗎？」

私生飯，侵入別人隱私跟生活造成他人困擾，還沾沾自喜，完全活在自己忘想世界裡的生物。

「妳根本不在乎光一會多困擾，像妳這樣自我為中心的人，根本不配飯堂本光一！」

太氣人了，想到之前有些流言蜚語導致堂本光一被調查，堂本剛就氣到發抖。

「對了，老師的薪水怎麼能住得起這邊大樓呢？」

堂本剛突然這麼一問，跌坐在地上的導師臉上血色盡退，瞳孔裡滿是驚慌。

「聽說老師有花名啊。」

說這句話的是經紀人，從見到這位女性時就覺得眼熟，很像是圈內最近在談的女公關，到府服務很周到。

「求求你們，我以後不會再犯了！拜託不要舉發我！」

額頭不停撞擊水泥地面，如果被揭發教師的工作就沒了，而且她傷害愛豆跟私生飯的事情也會被揭發，她可不想被飯圈唾棄。

「既然老師這麼有誠意，那就麻煩錄一段自白了。」

經紀人熟練的處理這類狀況，留下證據把柄後便讓人離去。

「光一，還是帶人去醫院包紮吧，避免有什麼破傷風危險。」

坐在車上，經紀人將車開往醫院方向，車速之慢都快下車用推的了。

「嗯哼，別太快到。」

在後座交疊的兩人擁吻著，經紀人只能專心看著前方道路，能不看後照鏡就不看，避免看見不該看的場景。

堂本光一吻著不久前還挺身護著自己的人，那字句鏗鏘敲打在他心上，小心翼翼摸上綁著手帕的受傷手掌，將微微發抖的人護在懷中。

好像，不只想玩玩了怎麼辦。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

「那個人長的好像堂本光一喔！」

「怎麼可能啦～聽說他演唱會結束就回東京準備年底紅白節目，已經閉關了！」

堂本剛喜孜孜的牽緊身旁頭戴培波帽子、臉上戴著紅色elmo眼鏡的堂本光一，在環球影城穿梭，一下子跟蜘蛛人拍照、一下子在歐美街景擺拍。堂本光一盡責的脖子掛小小兵水壺，拿起相機幫堂本剛留下各種身影。

「這隻鯊魚當初可是我焊接上去的喔！」

「fufufu～是～扣醬最厲害了～」

堂本光一驕傲炫耀，完全忘了堂本剛是自己頭號粉絲這件事，關於他演藝圈裡大小芝麻事情都瞭若指掌，害堂本光一一點優越感也沒有。

「扣醬要不要喝可樂？」

「好啊、欸！！！！」

情緒明顯下降的人聽見可樂突然打起精神，順著堂本剛手指方向看過去，一台超高大的可樂販賣機器在不遠處。

「我背扣醬吧！」

堂本剛眼睛裡閃爍晶亮，明顯單薄的身體竟然想背起堂本光一，不過堂本光一有讀懂堂本剛眼裡的訊息，笑著揉了揉戴著喬巴帽子的頭，直接蹲下要堂本剛上來。

「上來。」

堂本剛兩腳跨上堂本光一肩膀，小聲驚叫被抬起，抓著堂本光一的帽子指揮方向，還被淘氣的堂本光一逗得呵呵大笑，好不容易來到販賣機前投幣，清涼的可樂硄噹滾落。

「辛苦扣醬了──」

被放下來立刻用冰涼的可樂罐貼上堂本光一的臉頰，兩人對視而笑。  
\--  
如果要說和愛豆談戀愛是什麼感覺，堂本剛會說像是在雲端上漫步。

極度不真實，且患得患失。

「君の真中で、Ｉ wanna be a man.」

比想像中交往的還要久，堂本剛都18了，不變的是見面就是把握有限時間交纏，平常則透過報章雜誌媒體遙遙相望男友，最長有一個月無法見面，需要時就聽男友的歌曲自我撫慰。

今天是堂本光一新專輯發售日，放學就衝到唱片行領取預購唱片。  
回家後馬上戴起耳機播放光碟，穿著上次從堂本光一家換穿的黑色T-Shirt，閉上眼睛模仿堂本光一愛撫的方式、聆聽堂本光一的歌聲撫慰自己。

【最近能見面嗎(,,・ω・,,)】

雖然知道堂本光一在宣傳期，可是堂本剛實在很想見他，小小任性一下可以吧？

【宣傳期很忙。】

不出意料之外的簡短回覆，連安撫也沒有。

【幾分鐘也好嘛_(:зゝ∠)_】

想一想還是再加點什麼。

【太想扣醬了・ﾟ｡ ・ﾟ・(ノД`)・ﾟ・】

兩條訊息發出，左等右等都等不到對方回訊息。堂本剛索性做起事情，先去洗澡再寫作業然後溫習功課，直到快要睡著前才收到堂本光一的回訊。

【明天下午三點，校門口。】  
\--  
「這麼任性。」

換穿便服站在校門口等待，一輛黑色保母車接近、車門才打開就一把將堂本剛抓上車，還沒理解發生什麼事情，就被堂本光一手指敲了下額頭，然後親了下。

「太想你了。」

緊緊抱住大半個月不見的戀人，感覺又瘦了些，身上穿著打歌服時在太好看了。

「不能親喔，妝會花。」

「那能做什麼？」

前方開車的經紀人冷不防咳了下，堂本剛才想起車上還有其他人，頓時小臉紅的跟煮熟的蝦子般。

「待會要上節目錄影，你乖乖待在車上，想吃什麼跟經紀人說，等我錄完影再送你回家。」

交代完就閉起雙眼趁機休息，不一會發出輕微鼾聲。  
堂本剛被摟在懷裡不敢亂動，怕會吵醒補眠中的男友，雖然姿勢有些痛苦，可是內心卻意外的安定滿足。

「小剛有想要吃什麼嗎？」

經紀人把堂本光一帶到休息室和化妝師會合後就回到車上照顧堂本剛。關於藝人談戀愛這種小事，只要不要出亂子經紀人都不會介入太多，要他順手照顧一下人都沒關係。

「沒關係的，我不餓。」

對著經紀人大哥甜甜一笑，儼然是乖巧溫順討人喜愛的模樣。

「這檔可能會錄製兩個小時左右，餓的話跟我說，買點東西止餓，」經紀人拿出小本子紀錄今天行程，以及需要調整的事項，翻到後面幾頁記載電視台附近美食順口說「電視台附近有間可麗餅很好吃，要不要吃吃看？」 

「好！」

聽見可麗餅三個字，堂本剛的眼睛張得圓滾滾，像是看見鹿仙貝的小鹿般。

「辛苦了──」

等待期間堂本剛吃了一個可麗餅和一杯冰奶茶，還幫堂本光一買了杯咖啡，在堂本光一打開車門的瞬間立刻奉上甜甜的微笑。

「好累喔…剛在車上都做了些什麼？」

打歌服已經換成雜誌拍攝用的服裝，堂本光一上車就抱住堂本剛，臉埋在頸窩用力吸聞好久沒觸碰的味道，像是充電般一動也不動的壓住堂本剛在後座上。

「經紀人帶我去吃可麗餅跟喝冰奶茶，也幫你買了杯咖啡喔。」

原本想摸堂本光一的頭髮，可是又怕弄壞造型，便改撫摸背部，給予安慰。

「謝謝…」

聲音裡滿滿的倦意，不一會堂本光一又進入夢鄉，晃動的黑暗車廂內緊緊相依的兩人在車外照射入五光十色的燈光下顯得恬靜美好。  
\--  
暑假堂本剛找了兩個打工來填補時間，當然更多是為了填補荷包空洞，不然哪裡來的錢可以全All 男友周邊。

【下個月初堂本光一即將前往紐約百老匯，本台會為您近距離追蹤巨星行蹤！】

螢幕上宣傳堂本光一下個月的行程，是一檔類似紀錄片的形式節目，介紹堂本光一喜歡的舞台劇和東西方交流。

堂本剛訥訥站在澀谷十字路口仰望螢幕，第一次發覺熠熠生輝的堂本光一距離這麼遙遠，明明前天才依偎在床上大戰三回合，身後彷彿還能感覺到堂本光一在體內時的充實感，現在卻空虛無度。

「剛，發什麼呆呢？走囉！」

岡田喚醒陷入思緒的堂本剛，今天說好要逛街的，提出邀約的堂本剛情緒卻明顯低落，有點令人擔心。

「小准，我好苦惱…」

走入人群裡，苦惱的話才到嘴邊就隨碰撞消散。

直到堂本光一搭上飛機前往紐約，堂本剛才意識到又過了一個月，接下來要等到開學後才會再見到人了，而自己又將面臨升學。

「到紐約的機票要多少錢呢～」

打開電腦搜索著前往紐約的機票，價格使堂本剛心突突跳了幾下，計算下打工的薪水勉強可以買張機票，反正住宿應該可以住堂本光一那吧！  
這樣一想就按下了購買鍵，買了張下周出發的機票，內心有些小激動又緊張，現在是否該練習幾句英文比較好呢？

【扣醬住的飯店好高級喔(•ﾟдﾟ•)】

在收到堂本光一報平安的簡訊，還有附上飯店照片，堂本剛有些猶豫，害怕自己能不能順利從機場抵達堂本光一下榻飯店。

【明天開始工作，早點休息(UNKO)】

說了幾次還是喜歡在訊息後面加上UNKO符號，起初堂本剛懷疑堂本光一是不是把它誤認為是霜淇淋符號，久而久之就習慣了堂本光一的趣味。

【工作加油喔！】

附上微露香肩的照片，左肩膀上還有前晚堂本光一留下的牙印跟吻痕，希望能在痕跡消失前飛到堂本光一面前。  
\--  
若是沒有來紐約就好了。

背著小行囊裡面裝沒幾件衣服，堂本剛坐在地鐵上，不知道該去哪裡。

幾個小時前他抵達美國紐約，依照事先查詢的路徑乘車到堂本光一下榻飯店，由於不知道堂本光一住幾號房，只好待在飯店大廳想等人回來，中間飯店人員有來關心，緊張的連英文都說的坑坑巴巴，好不容易解釋清楚卻有些胃痛。

【光一今天忙嗎？】

不知道等了多久，飯店人員都換一批了，還是沒等到堂本光一回來，堂本剛不安拿出手機發了幾條簡訊，從前天開始堂本光一就沒有回覆訊息，到底是發生什麼事情了？

「哈哈哈～光一你真有趣～」

才放下手機就聽見熟悉的日文從飯店大門那傳來，映入眼簾的是金髮美女依靠在堂本光一肩上，而堂本光一一手攬在她腰間、彎起好看弧線的雙眼臉上滿滿笑意。

「扣醬！」

不知道其他人面對這樣的場景會退縮還是會像自己一樣，堂本剛沒有猶豫喊出聲，聽見叫聲的人腳步頓了下，回頭望向堂本剛。

「這位是？」

金髮美女臉上寫滿疑惑，目光來回穿梭堂本光一和堂本剛臉上。

「伊蓮娜妳先上去等我。」

堂本光一依然笑笑的，手放開伊蓮娜腰間，要她先上樓。伊蓮娜也莞爾一笑，沒有過多疑問先進入電梯。

「你怎麼會來這裡？」

深色瞳孔內的詫異在堂本剛眼裡像是被抓姦的恐慌，他緊緊握著拳頭、咬緊牙逼自己冷靜點。

「扣醬從前天就沒回訊息，我很擔心。」

「日本手機丟在經紀人那，這兩天他不在紐約，明天才會碰面。」堂本光一伸手想拉堂本剛手臂，才觸碰到就被閃開，發現堂本剛身體緊繃微微顫抖「怎麼了？」

「她是誰？」

扁著嘴目光銳利凶狠，即使害怕聽見答案，可是堂本剛還是得問出口。

「回日本之後再跟你解釋。」

「那就不用解釋了。」

在堂本剛看來，堂本光一面露歉意就代表了一切，這段時間無論多少小道流言蜚語他都可以裝做沒看見，可是發生在眼前的事實，怎麼忽略。

「是你在紐約邂逅的混血名模吧，日本的雜誌早就刊登了，很般配，祝你們幸福。」

說完堂本剛便推開擋在面前的堂本光一，大步流星離開飯店。

文春早就放出幾張堂本光一在紐約與伊蓮娜的照片，內容繪聲繪影，兩人的背景和外貌都十分般配。原本堂本剛還相信著堂本光一不是那種人，卻在撞見兩人一起回飯店的瞬間信任瓦解。

這真是一趟糟透了的紐約之旅，驚喜變成驚嚇。  
\--  
『剛，我覺得你太意氣用事了。』

岡田接到堂本剛電話時還嚇了一跳，說好要去紐約一周的親友突然提前回來，還帶了腫得跟核桃般的雙眼來投靠自己，隔天起床又不見人，擔心的撥電話給堂本剛。

『而且光一不像是會劈腿的人。』

「唷，小准不是不喜歡光一嗎？怎麼現在又幫他說話了，好像很了解他一樣。」

堂本剛吸了吸鼻子，來到堂本光一的住處，輸入密碼加指紋鎖，打開大門進入要拿走他的東西。

『我只是不迷偶像。況且這些都是你平常跟我說的不是嗎？』

岡田無奈，做為親友他沒辦法多說堂本剛什麼，只是這段感情到後來堂本剛似乎有些患得患失，功課也有些受影響。

「……」

堂本剛無法否定岡田說的，的確，身為堂本光一的頭號粉絲最了解自家愛豆是怎樣的人，且身為堂本光一的男友應該要多點信任才對，可是…

『至少給光一一個解釋的機會？剛，你也該把心裡的不安告訴對方，不要留遺憾了。』

「我先收拾東西，晚上再說。」

說完掛掉電話，堂本剛站在諾大的客廳，面對牆上掛的飛天圖畫發呆，那是他美術課用油彩畫的作品，送給堂本光一後被掛在客廳牆上，記得那天堂本光一神情有些羞怯，自己也害羞的頻頻摸鬢角。

但這一切都結束了，美好的夢境該醒了。

「私闖民宅，想要把東西拿了一聲不響就走嗎？」

才收拾完放在臥室衣櫃裡的衣服，後面傳來堂本光一低啞嗓音，回頭見一身西裝打扮的人倚靠在房門，雙手環抱胸前、神情冷漠盯著自己。

「我、」

太過於怯懦導致無法發聲，面對堂本光一天生強大氣場，堂本剛身體不聽使喚無法動彈。

「走之前再做一次吧，」

堂本光一踏著穩重步伐往堂本剛方向前進，在堂本剛還來不及閃躲前大手攫住他下巴，抬起頭使堂本剛仰望自己，張開的嘴發不出一絲聲響，被抿成直線的唇覆蓋上，濃濃菸草味隨著探入的舌頭闖入口腔，想閃躲的舌頭被攫住狠狠吸吮，沒幾下就軟了腰。

「反正你不也挺喜歡跟我上床的？喜歡我這堂本光一的外表而已。」

沒有給堂本剛緩衝的空間，直接把人抱起扔上床，解開領帶、皮帶，身上衣物一件件褪去，露出結實姣好身材，冷若冰霜的表情而瞳孔閃過一絲痛苦流光。

「不是的......」

想要往後退又被抓住腳踝拉回，堂本光一的手直接從衣服下襬探入，在尚未挺立的乳珠上粗魯搓揉，不一會便紅腫立起。堂本剛伸手想撥開卻被堂本光一一隻手抓住放在頭頂，下一秒溫熱氣息覆蓋上乳珠，被狠狠咬了下。

「痛！」

雙腿踢舞又擔心傷害到堂本光一，分神瞬間就被翻過身，下半身被抬起、牛仔褲連同內褲被脫下，赤裸展現在堂本光一面前。

「吱呦不就喜歡痛一點嘛？」

魅惑低啞嗓音在左耳響起，身後被炙熱頂著、擠入臀瓣間的硬挺緩慢摩娑，一手握住半勃的分身、一手繼續蹂躪紅腫的乳珠，薄唇則輕含敏感耳尖、用舌尖描繪耳廓。

「看，這樣都能有反應。」

手掌握緊分身撸動，靈巧手指往敏感處集中撫摸，從冠狀溝到指腹摩擦濕漉鈴口再到球部，不忘用指尖探了探會陰處，無一不使堂本剛顫慄，發出急促短暫呻吟聲。

「唔─」

緊閉的穴口乾澀，淋上大量潤滑劑時的冰涼感使肌膚泛起雞皮疙瘩，堂本剛手撐著床鋪微微發抖，因委屈而眼眶積起水氣，連帶呻吟有些鼻音。

「扣醬──」

在硬挺突破括約肌進入未擴張的甬道時，有股撕裂的痛感擴散開，堂本剛臉色刷白喊了句愛稱，希望身後的人可以恢復理智停下來。

雖然堂本光一感受到堂本剛的不適，卻也沒有停止動作，握住分身的手持續套弄著，嘴唇則離開耳朵，往更為敏感的背部落下一枚又一枚的吻痕，時而用力時而輕柔、還用舌頭舔弄被吸吮過的泛紅肌膚，在堂本光一的動作下堂本剛身體不再像最初般緊繃，能感受到乾澀的甬道被刺激收縮蠕動，侵入的硬挺傘部則藉由放鬆跟收縮以及潤滑劑緩慢推進，一吋一吋開拓許久沒被填滿的甬道。

「太、太深了──」

當硬挺全部沒入，堂本剛近似哀嚎實則飽含酥麻快感的呻吟，手指抓床單拉扯出曖昧摺痕，雙腿不自覺往兩邊敞開，讓堂本光一能再挺入些。

「喜歡嗎？」

兩手扣住臀部兩旁，下身狠狠挺弄，單薄的身體往前劇烈晃動，糾結的五官被觸電般快感沖刷舒張、嘴角淌出一絲晶瑩。

堂本剛沒有回答，帶著鼻音呻吟，他不知道該怎麼回應。

堂本光一則埋頭賣力挺弄下身，每一次進入都撞擊在深處嫩肉上，被刺激的嫩肉緊緊包覆著硬挺吸吮，不讓硬挺退出般收縮交纏，再狠狠被闖撞開，肉體碰撞聲和漸漸變大的水身混著兩人喘息迴盪在臥室裡。

「抱...想要抱...」

適應了痛苦後就是被快感淹沒，緋紅小臉呢喃著，堂本剛閉起眼睛承受應得的後果。  
堂本光一再怎麼也狠不下心拒絕，退出後把趴在床鋪上的堂本剛翻過面對面，將兩腿分開屈起膝蓋，硬挺再次進入略微紅腫無法完全閉合的穴口。

「喜歡...」

明顯比之前溫柔的律動，堂本剛緩緩睜開帶著淚花的圓眸，手牽起抵靠在身側的堂本光一手掌，十指交扣。

「喜歡光一...扣醬...」

現在說希望不會太遲。

「我好怕...」

「怕什麼？」

堂本光一放慢抽插速度，另隻手把堂本剛覆蓋在眼睛上的手牽起，放在臉旁十指交扣。

「怕扣醬不喜歡我...嗚嗚...」

「怎麼可能不喜歡吱呦呢？」

「我只是個普通人，還是男生...」累積在心底的話終於有勇氣說出口，堂本剛望著堂本光一認真的雙眼，將不安說出口「跟我在一起沒辦法幫光一什麼...」

「吱呦已經幫我很多了，是我不好，才會讓你不安。」

堂本光一將硬挺埋入深處停下動作，感受來自堂本剛的溫度和波動，吻去眼角滑落的淚珠。

「扣醬很好！扣醬最好了！」

不容許任何人說堂本光一不好，連堂本光一本人也不行。

「吱呦也是，最好了，最喜歡了。」

吻上那張朝思暮想的三角小嘴，慎重繾綣。  
\--  
「所以你就獨自煩惱這麼久？」

完事後堂本光一抽著菸，手臂上躺靠的小腦袋害羞的埋了起來不給看。

「八卦雜誌內容都是編的，你可以問我啊！」

「我怕光一覺得我幼稚啊！」

「你是幼稚。」

「你也是！」

兩人四目相交，忍不了幾秒就笑了。

「我才擔心...」

良久，堂本光一捻熄菸，緩緩開口，遮掩在瀏海下的目光顯得寂寞。

「擔心什麼？」

堂本剛抬起頭，兩手抓著被單。

「擔心你是真的喜歡我，還是喜歡的是『堂本光一』。」

堂本光一臉上罕見出現不自信表情，食指摳了摳臉頰、抿了下唇。

「我是喜歡堂本光一喔，」原來自信爆棚的大明星也有不自信的時候，堂本剛唇邊綻放一抹微笑，起身吻在堂本光一微微抽蓄的嘴角

「舞台上的堂本光一離我很遙遠，做為他的頭號粉絲，我喜歡他。」 

「現在在我身邊的堂本光一，做為他的男友，我愛他。」

堂本光一聽得很清楚卻理解很模糊，側著頭嘟著嘴看著滿臉認真的堂本剛。

「我很貪心喔～兩個堂本光一我都喜歡，也都是我的。」

雙手繞過堂本光一脖頸，吻在沁著薄汗的額頭上、高挑鼻梁、顫抖的雙唇，然後是滾動的喉結，在鎖骨處留下一枚顯眼痕跡。

「不可以遮蓋掉喔！」

食指抵在雙唇間，堂本剛露出壞笑。

「那你也是我的，不能跑喔！」

手臂輕鬆環住纖細的腰部，收緊把人拉攏，鼻尖碰鼻尖，曖昧的摩娑。

管他誰是誰，在堂本光一迅速返回日本出現在眼前時，堂本剛就知道無論是哪個堂本光一他都愛，為什麼要獨自庸人自擾。  
管他喜歡誰，在堂本剛露出受傷神情推開自己時，堂本光一就知道無論堂本剛對自己是哪種愛，反正都是愛，而他也愛他。

眼神相觸時的悸動不會假，他們在內心都為了這份愛激動吶喊著。

END


End file.
